


Smoke and Pyre

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle Scenes, Blood of the Eagle and Lion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: She had never expected to face Bernadetta von Varley on a battlefield. They had never been close friends, but a lifetime ago, Annette had witnessed the sniper’s interactions with the monastery animals. She knew that behind those large, fearful eyes, a gentle soul resided.Perhaps that was why the girl was shaking so much.The logical strategy would be to take advantage of that fear. To capitalize on her enemy’s weakness and remove the threat of her arrows. But Annette’s hand refused to move, and Bernadetta had not fired her weapon.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Smoke and Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Felannie Server's Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Characters with no supports. 200-600 words! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

There was an arrow pointed at her head, but it was the woman holding the bow that held Annette’s attention. Chaos reigned as Kingdom and Empire soldiers fought to gain Gronder Field’s most advantageous point, yet the moment Annette had seen the other girl, the entire world had stilled. She had never expected to face Bernadetta von Varley on a battlefield. They had never been close friends, but a lifetime ago Annette had witnessed the sniper's interactions with the monastery animals. She knew that behind those large, fearful eyes, a gentle soul resided.

Perhaps that was why the girl was shaking so much.

The logical strategy would be to take advantage of that fear. To capitalize on her enemy’s weakness and remove the threat of her arrows. But Annette’s hand refused to move, and Bernadetta had not fired her weapon.

“Lady Edelgard has given the order!”

“Empire soldiers, _fall back!_ ”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Annette registered the command. Registered the warlock crafting a circle of flames. Registered the smell of oil permeating the planks beneath her feet. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She knew what was about to happen.

“Annette! _Get off the platform!_ ”

It was Felix’s voice, his urgent cry resonating from somewhere behind her. Annette turned to flee, but once again her eyes caught on Bernadetta. The girl was still standing there, limbs trembling, eyes wide and staring. 

She hadn’t heard the order.

Fire exploded from the warlock’s fingers, arcing high into the air before beginning its fatal descent.

_“ANNIE!”_

She had never heard Mercie scream like that.

Annette’s gaze flicked back to Bernadetta. Tears glistened in the other girl’s eyes and Annette made up her mind. She darted forward.

Bernadetta’s weapon snapped up, the arrow trained on Annette.

“S-stay back!” she whimpered. “I’m warning you!”

“You need to move!” Annette shouted.

“ _I won’t let you kill me!”_ Bernadetta screamed.

Annette leapt forward. The arrow hissed.

The world exploded in a blaze of flame and smoke as the girls tumbled off the platform, agonized screams renting the air as soldiers from all sides were caught in the blast. Sky and earth mixed in a disorienting tangle as Annette and Bernadetta plummeted down the hill, their momentum taking them just beyond the explosion’s reach.

For a moment, all Annette could register was pain. Something was terribly wrong with her shoulder. Slowly, fearfully, she glanced down. An arrow was buried just beneath her collarbone, its shaft snapped in twain, a tiny splinter the only thing keeping it intact. Annette gritted her teeth, tearing her gaze away.

Bernadetta. Where was Bernadetta?

It was nearly impossible to see anything through the haze, the smoke stinging her eyes as she searched for the girl. She found her kneeling a few feet away, staring in abject horror at the carnage on top of the hill.

“B-Bernadetta,” Annette croaked, her hand flickering with white magic as she placed it against the arrow wound. “H-hey. Look at me, okay? Don’t look at that.”

Slowly Bernadetta’s gaze found Annette’s, then drifted to the arrow wound. She saw the blood collecting in much too thick a pool; observed the faint glimmer of white magic glowing from Annette’s fingers. Tears spilled from the sniper’s eyes as she lifted her hands to her head.

“I’m sorry,” Bernadetta whispered, curling in on herself. “I’m so, so sorry!”

“Hey,” Annette murmured, her voice a wheeze of smoke and blood. “Bernie?”

She smiled gently, reaching out her hand as Bernadetta’s eyes lifted.

“C-come with us.”


End file.
